


A Date Under the Stars

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	A Date Under the Stars

Shaelya asks Cullen to her room for dinner, and he quickly accepts. Removing his armor, he puts on a more casual outfit and heads to her room. They kiss in greeting and she gestures to a seat in front of her desk. Shaelya and Cullen eat in a comfortable quiet and hold hands after. Shaelya guides him to the balcony. She leans into him and he kisses her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Breaking the kiss, he smiles at her as she sits down, patting the spot next to her. They cuddle together, point out constellations and tell stories while eating short bread. Cullen puts his arm around her shoulder and she leans into him. A sigh of contentment escapes his lips and he smiles as he wonders how he got so lucky. Shaelya yawns quietly and nuzzles into his side before drifting off to sleep. Cullen stays there for a while with Shaelya sleeping beside him, and he wonders what it would be like to have her by his side always. To go to bed with her every night and wake up to her smiling face each morning. And he dreams about what kind of life they could have after the Inquisition. He carefully picks her up and put her to bed, kissing her lightly on the forehead before heading back to his office.


End file.
